Break Up Make Up
by iiRawrKay
Summary: Rudely dumped by her now ex-boyfriend Asou, Mikoto is a mess, but can she regain what she's lost? HanaixMikoto


**Disclaimer: I do not own any School Rumble characters or the anime, just a few Dumb-in-love, Fan-Fic.**

She laid there in darkness, sadness, all alone..

Her heart skipped every other beat, she sat there in her room, she felt self conscious, saddened and alone.

**(Previously)**

"Hey Mikoto, we… we need to talk." Asou sighed and looked at her briefly.

Mikoto nervously gulped and looked at him, "Y-yeah Asou?"

She had a feeling what he was going to say wasn't good.

Asou looked at her, "Well it's just, uh… ...I mean.. Ugh, this is kinda hard to say."

Mikoto looked down, "Your breaking up with me… aren't you?"

Asou played with his fingers and stared at her emotionless, "Yeah.. well"

Mikoto felt tears well up in her eyes,"…"

"You see, well I.. I've fallen in love with someone else." Asou said looking at Mikoto.

Mikoto felt a tear trickle down her face, "B-before you leave, can y-you do me one favor?"

Asou looked slightly puzzled, "Sure.."

"Who….who is the other girl..?" Mikoto said still not looking at Asou.

Asou thought for a moment, "…Satsuki…"

Mikoto shivered at his words.

"W-well I should go.. see you around Suou.." Asou hesitently turned around before walking away, leaving Mikoto.

**(Reality)**

Mikoto's heart gasped for air as she drowned in her own sadness. She sat there crying as heart replayed the memory in her mind.

"_Why… was I not good enough? He didn't even.. I mean.. Am I that easy to get rid of? Am I nothing to him? What did I do to deserve this?" _Mikoto kept repeating to herself in her mind.

"Mikoto?" Hanai said walking into Mikoto's house after knocking several times.

"Miko? Where are you? I know your home." Hanai checked everyroom, one by one, until he came to Miko's room.

He knocked on the door, "Mikoto, are you in there? Sorry to invite myself in, but I felt it was okay.. ...Mikoto?" He knocked again.

_"Ah, crap! If i go in her room, Mikoto will kill me! On the other hand, if I don't I won't know whats going on.."_

Hanai opened the door and saw Mikoto sitting on her bed, he cringed, "Mikoto! Sorry! I didn't mean to barge in! Its just.." Hanai noticed Mikoto crying.

"H-Hanai?" Mikoto looked towards the door.

"Mikoto? Are you okay?" Hanai walked in and over to Mikoto.

Mikoto was still wavering then blushed a little, "S-sorry.." she said hiding her face.

"Why? You have no reason to be.." Hanai said reassuring.

She rubbed her head and smiled a bit at his comforting words, "To see me like this, I mean, its kinda.." Mikoto trailed off.

Hanai hugged her tightly against him and sighed, "I don't know what has happened, and I am sure you probably won't want to tell me, but I can see your not alright and I want you to know I'm here for you."

Mikoto blushed deeply at his words but felt comfort in them as well.

"Hanai?" Mikoto pulled her hair out of her face.

He pulled back out of the hug to face her, "Yeah?"

She said nothing, she just looked into his eyes and saw comfort. He was a little baffled about the whole thing, "_Some question.." _he thought. But then he looked into her eyes and saw something in Mikoto he had never saw before, Love. She wasn't sure what to do, she liked staying like this, but wasn't sure if she should break the moment or should he?

"Mikoto.." Hanai started, "Please tell me whats bothering you.." He said gently.

Well, I…" Mikoto stuttered.

Mikoto's eyes started to tear up again. Hanai saw the tears and didn't know how to react, "_Whats wrong? what should I do now? I can't just let her cry.." _He thought to himself.

He put his hand on her cheek, and Mikoto blushed a deep crimson red. He stared into her eyes and Mikoto knew somewhere, deep n her heart, this was where she was meant to be. He looked at her with a serious yet gentle look. Mikoto's heart skipped a beat again. He leaned in towards her, she blushed lightly and closed her eyes. His lips brushed against hers for a moment then he made the kiss deeper. Mikoto's heart fluttered and wavered at the same time, she was sitting there, kissing her best friend. But was it love? Or heat of the moment? She finally kissed back, realizing those last few seconds she had just sat there. He reacted the her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and thought about the moment they were in, loss of breath now wasn't an option. They continued for a few more seconds before he finally broke the kiss and smiled. She blushed again and didn't know what to say.

"Mikoto.." Hanai said again gently.

Mikoto looked back up a him and choked out words, "Y-yeah?"

"I love you."

Mikoto's eyed widened at his words, she blushed lightly then looked down.

"Are you sure you'd love someone like me?" Mikoto said feeling worthless because of the event before.

"I don't know what made you so sad, or may be is was someone, but I always have, and always will love you, nothing will change my opinion of you.. ever.." He said as he held her hand.

She looked back at him and his face was so gentle, Mikoto felt breathless as she stared into his eyes again.

"If I tell you… then.." Mikoto said whimpering.

"Don't worry.." Hanai said comforting her.

"Asou, broke up with me.." Mikoto said looking down again, a tear trickled off her cheek.

Hanai sighed faintly and consoled her, "Miko, I know what your going through is hard, but don't lose hope, there are still many people who love you. Including me.." Hanai said lightly pulling out of the hug to face her.

He wiped the tears out of her eyes and gave a reassuring smile. Mikoto leaned in and kissed him again, this time there was no interuption. This kiss lasted several seconds in extra, the two caressed each other lovingly. She broke the kiss and smiled finally, taking a breath in.

Hanai smiled back, "There, that's the smile I was waiting for.."

He stood up and offered his hand to Mikoto, she took it and stood up too.

"Are we okay now?" Hanai looked at Mikoto.

"Just... one last thing." Mikoto stood closer to Hanai and whispered in his ear, "I love you too.."

Hanai blushed a little but was happy, he held Mikoto's hand and thought to himself, "_The start of a new beginning? No, the beginning of a new start.." _

**(Next day)**

"Aw, come on Eri! Give it back!" Tenma squealed and Eri and Akira tossed Tenma's book bag back and forth.

"Then tell us! How did you night go with Karasuma?" Eri said smiling.

"We want details.." Akira said emotionless.

Tenma flushed with embarrassment, "You guys!" She folded her arms in embarrassment.

Eri giggled and tossed the book bag back to Akira and Akira froze, and didn't catch it.

"What's the matter Akira?" Eri said walking over to Akira the grab the book bag.

"There, look…" Akira said pointing behind Eri.

Eri turned around to see Mikoto and Hanai in a distance, holding hands. Eri giggled with excitement and they all ran over there to confront her.

"So Mikoto.." Eri said smiling devilishly.

Mikoto turned around and blushed, pushing her hand away from Hanai's, "THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" She yelled.

Eri and Tenma laughed, "Oh yeah, what do you call it?" Tenma squealed as her and Eri and Akira grabbed Mikoto and dragged her through the crowd.

"We want to know what happened.." Akira said smiling a little.

"AND ALL THE DETAILS!" Tenma added.

"Ugh, you guys? Stop it!" Mikoto said giggiling a little as she was dragged through the crowd.

Hanai smiled as Mikoto went out of sight.

"Hang in there Miko.." he smiled and walked away.


End file.
